parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Silly Sock Show
Cast: *SpongeBob Squarepants - Silly Sock (Little Einsteins: Silly Sock Saves the Circus) *Patrick Star - Big Bad Wolf (Little Einsteins: Build It, Rocket! and Rocket, the Bug) *Squidward Tentacles - Baby Bear (Sesame Street) *Mr. Krabs - Bert (Sesame Street) *Sandy Cheeks - Wanda Li (The Magic School Bus) *Sheldon Plankton - Ernie (Sesame Street) *Larry the Lobster - Big Jet (Little Einsteins) *Gary - Joey (Little Einsteins: Jumps for Joey) *Karen - Dorothy Ann (The Magic School Bus) *Mermaid Man - Ralphie Tennelli (The Magic School Bus) *Barnacle Boy - Carlos Ramon (The Magic School Bus) *Imitation Krabs - Robot Bert (Sesame Street OC) *Mrs. Puff - Annie (Little Einsteins) *Pearl Krabs - Phoebe Terese (The Magic School Bus) *Man Ray - Toy Taker (Rudolph and The Island of Misfit Toys) *Shrimp - Ellyvan (Jungle Junction) *Hans - Tubby Toaster (Teletubbies) *Fish Robot - Toby the Tram Engine (Thomas the Tank Engine) *Kevin the C Cucumber - Charlie-in-the-Box (Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer) *Dr. Gilliam - Lance (Jungle Junction) *Dr. Manawar - Crocker (Jungle Junction) Episodes: Season 1: # Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome # Bubblestand/Ripped Cloth! # Jellyfishing/Ernie! # Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School # Pizza Delivery/Home Sweet Pineapple # Mermaid Ralphie and Barnacle Carlos/Pickles # Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam # Wanda's Rocket/Squeaky Boots # Nature Tail/Oppostie Day # Culture Shock/F.U.N. # SillyBob SockPants/Baby Bear, The Unfriendly Ghost # The Chaperone/Employee of the Month # Scaredy Cloth/I Was A Teenage Figaro # SS-129/Karate Choppers # Sleepy Time/Suds # Valentine's Day/The Paper # Arrgh!/Rock Bottom # Texas/Walking Small # Fools in April/Big Bird's Spatula # Hooky/Mermaid Ralphie and Barnacle Calos ll Season 2: # Your Shoe's Untited/Bear's Day Off # Something Smells/Bossy Boots # Big Furry Loser/Bubble Buddy # Dying For Pie/Imitation Bert # Wormy/Patty Hype # Grandma's Kisses/Bearville # Pre-Hibernation Week/Life Of Crime # Christmas Who? # Survival Of The Idiots/Dumped # No Free Rides/I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # Mermaid Ralphie and Barnacle Carlos lll/Wanda Jokes # Pressure/The Smoking Peanut # Shanghaied/Joey Takes A Bath # Welcome To The Chum Bucket/FrankenLion # The Secret Box/Band Geeks # Graveyard Shift/Krusty Love # Procrastination/I'm With Stupid # Sailor Mouth/Artist Unknown # Jellyfish Hunter/The Fry Cook Games # Bear On Strike/Wanda, Silly Sock, and the Humungous Chicken Season 3: # The Algae's Always Green/SockGuard On Duty # Club Silly Sock/My Pretty Horse # Just One Bite/The Bully # Nasty Patty/Idiot Box # Mermaid Ralphie and Barnacle Carlos lV/Doing Time # Snowball Effect/One Bert's Trash # As Seen On TV/Can You Spare A Dime? # No Weenies Allowed/Devious Diesel Returns # Bert Borg/Rock-A-Bye Bivalve # Wet Painters/The Huge Hamburger Training Video # Party Pooper Tail (Silly Sock's House Party) # Chocolate With Nuts/Mermaid Ralphie and Barnacle Carlos V # New Student Wolf/Clams # Ugh (Silly Sock B. C.) # The Great Kangaroo Race/Mid-Life Crustecean # Born Again Bert/I Had An Accident # Krabby Land/The Camping Episode # Missing Identity/Ernie's Army # The Sock Who Could Fly (Silly Sock Lost Episode) # Silly Sock Meets Huxley/Pranks A Lot Season 4: # Fear Of A Hamburger/Shell Shocked # The Lost Mattress/Bert Vs. Ernie # Have You Seen This Kangaroo? # Skill Crane/Good Neighbors # Selling Out/Funny Tail # Dunces and Dragons # Enemy-In Law/Mermaid Ralphie & Barnacle Carlos VI-The Motion Picture # Big Bad Wolf Smartpants/BearSock FurPants # Krusty Towers/Annie, You're Fired # Ghost Host/Rabbits Ahoy # Phoebe Of A Birthday/Karate Island # All That Glitters/Wishing You Well # New Leaf/Once Bitten # Bummer Vacation/Wigstruck # Beartastic Voyage/That's No Lady # The Thing/Hocus Pocus # Driven To Tears/Rule Of Dumb # Born To Be Wild/Best Frenemies # The Fur Purloiner/Bear Wood # Best Day Ever/The Gift Of Gum Season 5: # Friend Or Foe # The Original Fry Cook/Night Light # Rise and Shine/Waitng/Fungus Among Us # Spy Buddies/Boat Smarts/Good Ol' Tigger # New Digs/Bert' a la Mode # Roller Cowards/Bucket Sweet Bucket # To Love A Patty/Breath Of Fresh Baby Bear # Money Talks/Silly Sock Vs. The Patty Gadget/Slimy Dancing # The Krusty Sock/Sing A Song Of Big Bad Wolf # A Flea In Her Dome/The Donut Of Shame/The Krusty Plate # Goo Goo Gas/Le Big Switch # Atlantis Socktis # Picture Day/Wolf No Pay/General Woundwort # Blackened Sock/Mermaid Ralphie Vs. Silly Sock # The Inmates Of Summer/To Save A Wanda # Pest Of The West # 20,000 Patties Under The Sea/The Battle Of Bikini Bottom # What Ever Happened To Silly Sock? # The Two Faces Of Baby Bear/Sockhenge # Banned In Bikini Bottom/Mr. Cuddles Season 6: # House Fancy/Krabby Road # Penny Foolish/Nautical Novice # Bunnigus/Suction Cup Symphony # Not Normal/Gone # The Splinter/Slide Whistle Stooges # A LIfe In A Day/Sun Bleached # Giant Baby Bear/No Nose Knows # Patty Caper/Ernie's Regular # Boating Buddies/The Krabby Kronicle # The Slumber Party/Grooming Figaro # Silly Sock Vs. The Big One # Porous Pockets/Choir Boys # Krusty Krushers/The Card # Dear Animal Parade/Ditchin' # Biff/Cephalopod Lodge # Bear's Visit/To Sockpants Or Not To Sockpants # Shuffle-Boarding/Professor Baby Bear # Pet Or Pests/Dorothy Ann Overload # Gullible Cloth/Overbooked # No Hat For Big Bad Wolf/Toy Store Of Doom # Sand Castles In The Sand/Shell Shocked # Chum Bucket Supreme/Single Cell Anniversary # Truth Or Square # Pineapple Fever/Chum Caverns # The Clash of Triton Season 7: # Bear-Vision/I Heart Dancing # Growth Spout/Stuck In The Wringer # Someone's In The Kitchen With Wanda/The Inside Job # Greasy Buffoons/Model Bunny # Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful/A Pal For Joey # Yours, Mine And Mine/Kracked Bert # The Curse Of Bikini Bottom/Baby Bear In Clarinetland # Silly Sock's Last Stand # Back To The Past/The Bad Guy Club For Villains # A Day Without Tears/Summer Job # One Coarse Meal/Joey In Love # The Play's The Thing/Rodeo Daze # Gramma's Secret Recipe/The Cent Of Money # The Monster Who Came To Bikini Bottom/Welcome To The Bikini Bottom Triangle # The Curse Of The Hex/The Main Drain # Trench Billies/Sock-Cano! # The Great Patty Caper # That Sinking Feeling/Karate Wolf # Buried Time/Enchanted Tiki Dreams # The Abrasive Side/Earworm # Hide And Then What Happens?/Shell Shenanigans # The Masterpiece/Whelk Attack # You Don't Know Sock/Tunnel Of Glove # Krusty Dogs/The Wreck Of The Mauna Loa # New Pooh In Town/Love That Curly Bear # Big Brother Wolf/Perfect Chemistry Season 8: # Accidents Will Happen/The Other Patty # Drive Thru/The Hot Shot # A Friendly Game/Sentimental Sock # Frozen Face-Off # Bear's School For Grown-Ups/Oral Report # Sweet and Sour Bear/The Googly Artiste # A Bunny Family Vacation # Big Bad Wolf's Staycation/Walking The Ernie # Mooncation/Bert Takes A Vacation # Ghoul Fools # Mermaid Ralphie Begins/Ernie's Good Eye # Barnacle Face/Pet Sitter Wolf # House Sittin' For Wanda/Smooth Jazz At Bikini Bottom # The Way Of The Bunny/Bubble Troubles # The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom/Bubble Buddy Returns # Restraining Silly Sock/Fiasco! # Are You Happy Now?/Planet Of The Jellyfish # Free Samples/Home Sweet Rubble # Narrisa Dragon/InSOCKiac # Face Freeze!/Glove World R.I.P. # Bearitis/Demolition Doofus # Treats!/For Here To Go # It's A Silly Sock Christmas! # Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up Is Go!/Chum Fricassee # The Good Krabby NameMove It Or Lose It # Hello Bikini Bottom! Season 9: # Extreme Spots!/Sock Record # Wolf-Man!/Joey's New Toy # License To Milkshake/Bear Baby # Little Yellow Book/Bumper To Bumper # Eek, An Urchin!/Bear Defense # Jailbreak!/Evil Spatula! # It Came From Goo Lagoon # Safe Deposit Bert/Ernie's Pet # Don't Look Now/Seance Shmeance # Silly Sock You're Fired # Tigers/Yeti Bert Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:Spongebob movie spoof Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Category:SpongeBob SquarePants TV Spoofs